As computing systems have become ubiquitous in society, digital content has proliferated. With the large quantities of digital content now available, it has become increasingly important to identify and present digital content that is relevant to a user. For example, the user may enter a search query into a search engine to locate relevant websites or other digital content. The search engine can analyze large volumes of digital content in order to identify the relevant digital content. In doing so, the search engine may evaluate the search query to determine the user's intent so as to provide relevant search results.